Z28: anthology (Vol 7)
Nữ thần ám sát Chapter 1 Văn Bình đang vui vẻ mới Mộng kiều thì Lê Diệp đến thông báo về nhiệm vụ và mang Văn Bình đi. Cuộc thoại giữa 3 người cho thấy Mộng Kiêu đã biết về công việc điệp viên hành động của Văn Bình cũng như Sở Mật Vụ. Lê Diệp thông báo cho Văn Bình rằng trụ sở của Sở Mật Vụ đã chuyển đi nơi khác. Văn Bình gap ông Hoàng, ông thông báo rằng đang có một kế hoạch ám sát Văn Bình, âm mưu ám sát được lên kế hoạch chi tiết bằng máy tính điện tử. tren duong den tru so ong Hoang, Le Diep cung thong bao rang Nguyên Hương sang Phap gap dai dien phòng II. nhung gap ong Hoang thi ông cho chang biet rang Nguyên Hương sang phap là giả. Ông Hoàng đã lap ra ban K54 gom nhung nguoi có khuon mat giong những nhân vật quan trọng trong Sở Mật Vụ. Ông Hoàng đã gặp đại dien CIA và MI6 chuẩn bị cho 1 nhiệm vụ hê trong săp tới bên kia bức màn sắt mà Văn Bình sẽ đảm nhận do đó giờ đây Văn Bình phải được bảo vê thận trọng khỏi những âm mưu ám sát ông Hoàng bắt Văn Bình phải thay đổi hoàn toàn thói quen như giờ giấc ăn ngủ, hút salem, uống whiskey, trang phục, xe cộ và phải dọn về 1 căn nhà mới. Văn Bình ra xe và đi với 2 ve sĩ ve can nha moi. Sau đó Văn Bình lừa cho 2 vệ sĩ gác chàng uống thuốc mê và chàng trốn đến nhà Như Luyến. Đến phòng thì Văn Bình đánh chet 1 nhân viên smerch định ám sat chàng, chàng dang ôm như luyen đang bị trói thì bị 1 tên Smerch khác bắn thuốc me, Khi hắn định bắn chết Như Luyến thì Quỳnh Loan xuất hiện và bắn chết hắn. Chapter 2 Sau biến cố Bà chúa thuốc độc, Quỳnh Loan đã mang thai với Văn Bình và bí mật ở lại Lào để sinh con. Ông Hoàng biết mọi chuyện và yêu cầu Quỳnh Loan dùng đứa con như là 1 cách thuyết phục Văn Bình không đi lại trong 1 thời gian. Khi Văn Bình van con đang mê ngủ thì Quỳnh loan buộc Như Luyến phai rời VN toi Nam My nhu ke hoach cua ong Hoang. Một cuộc họp về kế hoạch Thái Bình Dương để ám sát Văn Bình diễn ra tại một ngôi nhà gần phủ chủ tịch ở Hà Nội giữa đại diện tình báo Bắc Việt là bộ trưởng Trần Quốc Hoàn, tướng H của RU và 2 người phụ nữ trong tổ chức ám sát Smerch là Thanh Giang và Thanh Vân. Buổi họp đề cập đến Minh Ngọc, giám đốc trú sứ tình báo Bắc Việt tại Miền Nam va nhung that bai của nhiem vu am sat Văn Bình va Như Luyến. Cuộc họp sau đó thống nhất việc chọn 1 người nữ để ám sát Văn Bình. Và Tướng H quyet dinh chon Nguyệt Hằng (Chu Thi Nguyet Hang) - bi danh Thanh Tu, ------------ Từ một thế kỷ này, làng điệp báo đã sản xuất ra hàng trăm nhân vật cừ khôi, tuy nhiên chưa ai dám bén gót hắn. Năm ngoái, tại hội nghị hỗn hợp tại Mạc tư khoa, toàn thể các yếu nhân điệp báo của phe xã hội chủ nghĩa đều đồng thanh nhìn nhận Z.28 là điệp viên số một trên thế giới. Chapter 3 Tướng H, Thanh Giang va Thanh Vân đến gặp Nguyet Hang tại khu biet thư Smerch tại Ha Noi de giao nhiem vu ám sat Văn Bình. Theo ke hoach thì Nguyet Hang se den Nhat Ban roi tim duong vao Sai Gon, giai phap am sat Văn Bình là giet nguoi bằng ân ái. Ở Sở Mật Vụ, ông Hoàng được tin Minh Ngọc đã bỏ trốn có thể là dc RU triệu hồi. ------- Năm nay, chị đã 46 tuổi. 46 tuổi, không kém một tháng nào. Thanh Vân cũng đã 39. Sở dĩ hai chị không già theo tuổi là vì ăn khem. Từ 15 năm nay, từ ngày phục vụ cho Smerch, hai chị ăn thực đơn riêng do y sĩ chỉ định. Mỗi ngày ít nhất là bơi hai giờ. Bơi hai giờ, bất luận là mưa hay nắng, một giờ sáng sớm và một giờ ban đêm. Cộng vào đó là một giờ rưỡi thể dục thẩm mỹ. Chị nhận thấy sắc đẹp của em là do thiên nhiên, em ít chịu tu bổ. Từ nay, em nên tuân theo chương trình tập luyện do hai chị sắp xếp. --------- Các kỹ sư của ta đã pha hóa chất vào son môi, vào nước hoa... mùi thơm nhẹ nhàng cũng như sản phẩm bày bán trên thị trường, nhưng lại chứa đựng một sức quyến rũ kỳ lạ. Em dùng ít lâu rồi sẽ thấy : đàn ông nào trót ngửi mùi nước hoa của em, trót hôn môi em sẽ đâm ra mê mẩn ngày đêm, không khác gì ăn phải ngải tình hoặc bùa yêu. Văn Bình là một quái tượng nên sở Chuyên môn chế ra loại son KZ và nước hoa KH. Nước hoa KH sức vào sẽ ngấm vào da thịt, phảng phất nhiều ngày đêm khiến đàn ông không tài nào quên được. Điều đáng kể hơn nữa là nước hoa KH sẽ làm mắt đàn ông mờ đi, mạch máu căng phồng, và tay chân bủn rủn. Dầu là nhà tu có nghị lực sắt đá để không xúc động trước đàn bà, dầu là kẻ ghét đàn bà kinh khủng nhất nhì thế giới, thì nước hoa KH cũng bắt đối phương phải thèm muốn. Chapter 4 Văn Bình đã ở bên Quỳnh Loan và con trai Văn Hoàng được 4 thang theo dung nhu ke hoach giam long van binh cua ong hoang. Ong hoang da thuc hien ke hoach dao vu bang cach tuyen mo 1 nguoi giong het Văn Bình va cho xuat hien o cac con duong chon an choi o sai gon cho dich theo doi. Sau đó nguoi nhân viên gia dang này đến 1 khu an chơi và được 1 nguoi phu nư đẹp queyn ru và đòi lên xe cùng. Cả 2 đang trên xe thì chiec xe bat ngo phat no do 1 thỏi son trong ví cô gái, cô gái dc thuê để quyến rũ Văn Bình. Ông Hoàng nhận dc tin và yêu cầu dời trụ sở về văn phòng cũ và triệu tập QUỳnh Loan và Văn Bình trở lại nhiệm vụ,thg nghỉ ngơi đã hết. Sau đó ông Hoàng yêu cầu Nguyên Hương phải tiết lộ thông tin về vụ ám sát Văn Bình cho phóng viên Phạm Liệu của Reuter. Ong hoang da lua cac co quan bao chi thanh cong về cai chet của Văn Bình. Xac chet gia cua v cung mang dau van tay gia de lua ca Smerch Ong hoang trieu Văn Bình den va noi rang ong phai vao benh viem cua so 1 thg vi van de suc khoe, còn Văn Bình chuẩn bị cho nhiệm vụ sắp tới cho CIA và MI6. ------------ Thì ra 97.078 là số điện thoại riêng của Người thứ Tám, tiểu thuyết gia gián điệp, cha đẻ loại sách về điệp viên Văn Bình, về con người mà phát ngôn nhân chánh quyền cực lực cải chính là có thật. Phát ngôn nhân đã cố tình lỡm các nhà báo. ----------- Theo KGB, ông Hoàng có dưới trướng 3 điệp viên xuất xắc : Văn Bình, Lê Diệp, và Triệu Dung. Triệu Dung là người văn võ toàn tài, đúng đắn, sâu sắc, nên được coi là linh hôn cửa bộ tam đa này, và có nhiều hy vọng được cử thay thế ông Hoàng ở chức vụ tổng giám đốc một mai ông từ trần. Dường như ông Hoàng đã để lại chúc thư, cử Triệu Dung thay thế. Chapter 5 Văn Bình được hưởng tự do trước những ngày nhận nhiệm vụ, chàng đến khách sạn Continential và nhận phong bì thường kì của Câu lạc bộ Nguyện ước Viễn đông, nhận được tin tức tổ chức sắp mở văn phòng tại Việt Nam, Văn Bình đến gặp Li-ming, người đại diện tại Vietnam. Văn Bình đã mời dc Liming đi ăn tối. Liming thật sự là Nguyệt Hằng. ----------- Nhưng bây giờ thì danh sách kiều nữ đã cụt ngủn. Nữ nhân viên Biệt vụ mà chàng quen tên, quen mặt, và cũng quen tên quen mặt chàng, lần lượt bị ông Hoàng – đúng hơn, bị Nguyên Hương và Quỳnh Loan, toa rập với đồng nghiệp trong Sở - tống khứ ra hải ngoại. Thu Thu đã đi xa. Thúy Liễu đã đi xa. Katy đã đi xa. Thậm chí Rôsita, cô gái chất phác của Phản gián Phi luật tân , cũng bị trả về. Như Luyến vừa dính với chàng thì bại lộ, nàng phải lên đường. Quỳnh Loan, Mộng Kiều cũng vậy. Tình yêu đã trở nên quá mong manh, quá đoản mệnh đối với chàng. Chapter 6 Thanh Giang đến gặp Nguyệt Hằng nói về kế hoạch ám sát Văn Bình sẽ thực hiện trong đêm, Văn Bình sẽ phải bị bắt sống hoặc bị giết. Văn Bình tren taxi trở về thì phat hien tài xe có vẻ nghi ngờ, Văn Bình nhan ra ga tài xe là nguoi cua so mat vu, Văn Bình gang hỏi thi ga tai xe noi rang Nguyên Hương chờ hắn ở 1 can nha duong truong minh giang, Văn Bình bat ga tai xe dua chang den do, chang den đó thi gap ba Huyen Hoa Chapter 7 Truoc khi vao nhiem vu am sat van binh, nguyet hang am sat nguoi thu ki bang cach cho uong thuoc doc. Sau do, nguyet hang bat dau buoi hem voi Văn Bình. Khi ca 2 chuan bi quan he, nguyet hang danh guc van binh thay vi giet chet. Vi nguyet hang nham ra Văn Bình la nguoi quen. Thuo nho, cha Văn Bình va cha nguyet hang tung gap nhau mot lan va thi tho tai thien xa. Văn Bình cung quen nguyet hang tu khi do. Nguyet hang co ve len nguc van binh mot mui ten lam ki niem. Sau do Nguyet Hang phai mien cuong giet chet Thanh Giang. Một vụ đánh cắp tài liệu nguyên tử Chapter 1 Kobang là nhân viên RU hoạt động ngầm trên tàu Hokaido của Nhật Bản đang neo đậu tại cảng Saigon. Dưới quyền Kobang là Satoda, thuyền trưởng của tàu, đồng thời cũng là một nhân viên RU. Khi tau neo o hoang tan, satoda dc len cho kobang den saigon. Neu nhiem vu thamh cong va jobang len bo thamh cong, satoda dc RU thuong tien. Kobang truoc khinlen tau da thu tieu satoda va mamg theo mot so tien lon cua RU. Kobang ra ngoai va gap mot thie nu la ban gai satoda, satoda cung giet luon thieu nu nay de bit dau moi Chapter 2 Trương Thành là đảng viên Cộng Sản hoạt động cho RU tại Saigon, là người mà Kobang phải tiếp xúc. Sau do, Trương Thành lien lac với Phạm Đồng, một nhân viên RU hoạt động chỉ vì tiền chứ không có lý tưởng. Trương Thành yeu cau pham dong thu tieu AS2 một nhân viên trung thành voi RU. That ra AS2 la mot nhân viên giong kobang nhu giot nuoc. AS2 ten la mante, ten nguoi thuy thu ma kobang ghi tren tau. kobang phai bịa dat rang as2 phan boi de truong thanh giet as2 vi cong an se som dieu tra ra mante mat tich va thuyen truong bingiet, eu mante chet luon thi se an toan cho Kobang. Mante ten that la tran dao, mot sinh vien truong y theo dang sau khi o tu thuc dan phap. Tran dao lam boibphong khqch sqn de hoqt dong cho dang cong san va cho co hoi di hoc y tai nga. Truong thanh va pham dobv den gap trqn dao noi rang trqn dao da dc trung uong dang vap thuan dua di nva hox bac si. Trwn duong di, tram dao bi giet va ca w nguy tqo chung co tran dao tu sat Chapter 3 Như Luyến là nhà bác học nguyên tử có chồng mất trong một tai nạn nguyên tử. Nhu Luyến làm việc tai Mỹ, cùng với bác sĩ Đoàn Trung, người đã thầm yêu Nhu Luyến. Thằng Lập là con của chồng trước Như Luyến. Doan Trung tu my tro ve vietnam lam viec cho vien nguyen tu tai ietnam. Doan ttunv trong 1 buoi an da cau hon Như Luyến, nj luyen nguong ngung ko dap Khi rhan lap nghe 1 chuong tring radio tau hai co mot vai he ten kinh kong lam Như Luyến nho ve bi mqt ngyoi chong truoc cua minh Tuc lang la mit nha bac hoc co lien he voi cac to chuc cong san khi con o phap. Khi sang my lqm viwc tux lqng bi ep buoc phai danh cap cac tai oieu guyen tu cvo cong sqn. Tuc lang sau do qua doi vi 1 tai nan nguyen tu va ke het cho Như Luyến ngge ve bi mat. Ke ma tuc lan phai trao tai ieu co bi danh la kinh kong. King kong cung ham doa se giet xa gia dinh tuc lang neu moi viec bai lo. Như Luyến van tran troc kho g ngu vi loi yo tinh cua doan trung thi foan trung lai goi den va nang lai nguong ngung k dap. 1 lat sau, lqi co mot cuox hoi den ngung cuoc goi lan nay den tu kingkong Chapter 4 Ke xung la kinh kong thwt ra la do kobqng gia dang. Kobang hen gap Như Luyến va uy hiwp Như Luyến phai dua cho han thong tin ve nhung vat lieu ma trubg tam nguyen tu tyu duc da dung trong thang qua, neu ko obang se giao tam hi h thw dang vien cong san my cua tuc lang cho xobg an sg va doan trung. Truoc mat, kobang dua cho Như Luyến tge dang vien cong san my cua tuc lang. Như Luyến mien cuong chap nhan yeu cau Chapter 5 Như Luyến lam theo yeu cau kobang. Dem do ca 2 gap nhau tai nha Như Luyến. Kobang giao go Như Luyến cuon ohim nhu yeu cau va lay bang danhmay cac vat lieu trung tam nguyen tu thu duc roi roi di. Như Luyến tuong ranf moi chuyện đã kết thúc, nua thang sau khi dang di du lich vung tau voi thqng lap thi kobang lai xuất hiện. Kobang noi rang han co giữ một số giấy từ Túc Lăng kí tên khi nhận tiện từ phe Cộng Sản. Kobang yeu cau Như Luyến phai cung cap tai lieu ve cong trinh nghien cuu cua Doan trung ve propecgol, mot loai nhien lieu trong ten lua xuyen luc dia. Truoc luc kobang roi di, nhuy lueyn tuc gia danh kibang va lam vo binh hoa. Sau do doan trung xuat hien va phat hien thai do la cua Như Luyến. Như Luyến tuc gian quay ve Saigon va mien cuong chap nhan yeu cau cua kobang. Chapter 6 Văn Bình được ông Hoàng triệu tập về Saigon cho nhiệm vụ mới. Satoda, người bị Kobang giết trước đó cũng làm việc cho cả Sở Mật Vụ. Thông tin về vụ ám sát Satoda và thuỷ thủ Mate tự sát làm ông Hoàng nghi ngờ. Đúng 1 tuần sau vụ ám sát, nhân viên Sở Mật Vụ gởi về một báo cáo của RU về các vật liệu sử dụng ở Trung Tâm Nguyên Tử Thủ Đức. So mat vu som dieu tra ra chi co Như Luyến va doan trung la nguoi conthe ban tai lieu cho dich. Nhung Như Luyến la nguoi chac chan vi my cung phat hien dc tuc lang truoc do.tung lam viec cho cong san nhung ve sau hoi han va da co lan dinh tu sat. Nguoi my vi biet tuc lang co nhieu cong lao nen da co tinh gay ra tai nan de ong dc chet Ong hoang cung muon tan dung cuoc dieu tra nay de phang ra he thong lien lac ru tai mien nam. Ong hoang cung doan dc rang ru den vn la vi prpoecgol ma doan trung vua phat minh ra -------------- Truoc ngay vao so mat vu, le diep la tay giang ho lang thqng trong cac ganh xiec Chapter 7 Văn Bình yeu cau Như Luyến chi dua cho.kobang 1 nua tai lieu ve propehol vi chac chan ru o nguoi o trung tqm thu duc va nguoi nay phai biet chi nhu lueyn va tuc la g giu 1 nua tai lieu nay. Văn Bình cung bia ra chuyen tuc lang co viet 1 la thu thu toi voi cong an my. Như Luyến nghe vay nen nghi rang moi nguoi da biet moo su that nen k con lo lắng ve kobang nua. Chapter 8 Như Luyến dinh xuong xe de chay den noi trao tai lieu thi gap 1 ke la mat nup trong gara. Như Luyến sau khi bi han uy hiep cung da trao 1 nua tai lieu vo han va doi lai han trao cho Như Luyến buc thu cua tuc lang. Sau khi han roi kjoi nha thi le diep duoi theo nhung chúng da khon ngoan cat duoi le diep khi duoi den rap chieu bong. Tai rap chieu bong, le diep phat hien ra nguoi dan ong tay phuong ma le diep trc do da gap o tiem cat toc khi danh nhau voo thuy thu. SU do Văn Bình nhan dc tin Hoàng lương, nhân viên hanh dong cua Dang tai mien nam da bị giết Chapter 9 Dieu tra ban dau cua so mat vu cho thay van tay ke am dat hoang luong la doqn trung. Văn Bình vq le diep theo doi ny luye trong vu trao nua tqi lieu con lai nhung 1 lan nua dich lai phst hien va cat duoi lqm le diep suyt chet va nguyen pho 1 nhqn vien cua so mat vu bi giet. Dua theo thong tin trắc giác xe Như Luyến Văn Bình biet dc dich dq bat coc thang Lap. Chapter 10 Như Luyến tuc gian khi dich thong bao thang lap da bi bat coc. Như Luyến noi voi Văn Bình rang so mat vu k dc theo Như Luyến nua. U già cũng vừa bi bắt trói và ở bệnh viên, Văn Bình đến hỏi cung U già rồi ra về. Như Luyến cung noi vo ong bo truong ve su lam an tac trach cua so mat vu. Văn Bình ve so va bi ong hoang khien trach khiem chang dinh tu chuc du da tim dc vi tri đich giam thang lap. Ong hoang mhac lai chuyen cu ma Văn Bình va ong hoang da vao sinh ra tu voi mhau lam Văn Bình nguoi gian va o lai voi so Chapter 11 Văn Bình dc le diep goi den vu truomg thien than de theo doi pham dong. Văn Bình va Le diep lai không theo Pham Dong mà đến nhà Đoàn Trung. Van binh phst hien Đoàn Trung da bo di. Văn Bình ra ngoai thi bi truong thanh va Kobang tan cong va bat giu. Le Diep cũng bị bắt. Khi dang bi bat giu thi van binh nghe tieng dien thoai. Loi dung luc truong thanh nghe dien thoai thi Văn Bình danh tra va giet chet truong thanh. Văn Bình ra khoi nha va quyeg tim kobang vi Kobang da bo di Văn Bình den gap ban trac giác, những người đã theo dõi cái hột quet magwave Văn Bình đưa cho thang Lap, sau đó chang cùng ban trac giac đến nogi6 nhà chỗ cái hop quet phát tín hieu thì phát hien 1 cap co chong bị trói, Văn Bình mở cửa sang phòng bên thì phat hien cái hop quet bị bỏ lại Chapter 12 Văn Bình quay lại tiem nhay Thien Duong để gặp chủ tiệm vì truoc đó chang da thay Pham Dong noi chuyen voi chu tiem. Văn Bình hỏi bồi bàn địa chỉ của Thu Thủy, Thu Thủy, gái nhảy quen Dong Tango. Chủ vũ trường là Tư Hàn, Văn Bình cũng nói rằng chàng biết Đồng Tango đã bị thủ tiêu. Văn Bình yeu cau han cho biet dia diem giau thang Lap, neu không 10 phut nua nguoi so mat vu sẽ ập vào. Sau đó, hăn uy hiếp để bắt Văn Bình và sau đó bị Văn Bình giết chết Văn Bình đến nhà Thu Thủy thì phát hiện xác Phạm Đồng và nhận dc tin báo của công an rằng Thu Thủy đã bị tai nan, Văn Bình đến nơi thì Thu Thủy đã chết. Chỉ còn u già là đầu mối duy nhất còn sống, Văn Bình quay về bệnh viện U già đang nằm thì được tin u già cũng vừa bị giết. Văn Bình sực nhớ đến cài Magwave mà Lê Diệp đang giữ khi chàng bỏ vào ví da Nhu Luyến. Văn Bình theo tin hieu tu Magwave tìm den noi giu Le Diep và sau đó đi theo xe cua Kobang den cho trao doi tai lieu giua Như Luyến va Kobang, Như Luyến yeu cau phai gap dc con thi moi trao tai lieu Chapter 13 Văn Bình giết chết tên lính gác định tấn công chàng từ phía sau rồi theo Kobang và Như Luyến vào nhà, Văn Bình nấp sau cửa và biết được Lê DIệp vừa giết chết 1 ten gác, Kobang cho Như Luyến gặp con còn Như Luyến đưa chìa khóa cho Kobang về nhà nàng lấy tài liệu, Lê Diệp sau đó theo Kobang đến chỗ lấy tài liệu. Tài liệu Như Luyến dua là thật. Kobang đến tiệm radio của Trường Thanh cât tài liệu. Le Diep tiến vào đánh nhau với Kobang rồi sau đó bỏ trốn, Kobang quay lại và lên xe về ngôi nhà ở Thủ Đức, nơi đang giam giữ Như Luyến. Trước đó, khi lấy dc tài liệu Kobang đã ra lệnh thủ tiêu Như Luyến. Khi thuộc hạ chuẩn bị thủ tiêu thì Văn Bình xuất hiện và giết chết cả 2 tên. Khi Văn Bình đang hôn Như Luyến thì Kobang trở về. Văn Bình và Kobang giao chiến với nhau, Văn Bình đánh Kobang gần chết. Văn Bình cũng nói cho Kobang biết rằng Văn Bình đã biết Kobang tìm cách gài bẫy Đoàn Trung dính vào những vụ án mạng. Lê Diệp sau đó trở về và Kobang cắn độc dược tự sát. Văn Bình cũng biết được rằng Kobang sắp trao tài liệu cho ai để đưa về Moscow, vì khi Lê Diệp bỏ chạy thì Kobang đã đến trao tài liệu, Văn Bình cũng cho 1 toán người bí mật theo dõi. Như Luyến va Thằng Lập được đưa đến đoàn tụ với Đoàn Trung. Chapter 14 Đoàn Trung đã thành hôn với Như Luyến. Văn Bình đã theo dõi và bắt được người nhận tài liệu của Kobang, đó là u già Ngọc. Bà Ngọc là người Hoa, hoạt động cho Hoa Nam. Văn Bình đồng ý thả bà Ngọc đi và cho phép mang theo cả tài liệu với điều kiện bà Ngọc cho biết danh sách những người hoạt động và cảm tình RU ở Saigon. Bà Ngọc đồng ý và được cho rời khỏi Saigon. Hôm sau, Văn Bình giải thích cho Lệ Diệp về việc tha bà Ngọc, Tài liệu được đưa cho bà Ngọc là thật 100% thì Mỹ đã phát minh ra loại propecgol mới mạnh hơn của Đoàn Trung. ---------- Văn Bình bất giác mỉm cười khi nhớ tới cái mưu nhỏ. Hồi nào còn là thám tử của công ty khai thác kim cương De Beers tại mỏ Sierra Leone, chàng đã dùng phương pháp phóng xạ hộn xoàn để ngăn những vụ trộm thường xảy ra. Hồi đó, một bọn ăn trộm kim cương chuyên nghiệp có đồng lõa quốc tế, hoạt động tại khu vực Sierra Leone là mỏ kim cương quan trọng. Bọn gian đánh cắp những hột kim cương lớn mang lén sang Châu Âu, cắt thành hột nhỏ phi tang. Một công ty bảo hiểm cho hãng De Beers vời Văn Bình tới, sau khi chàng nghỉ dài hạn quân báo O.S.S. Hoa Kỳ. Chàng liền phóng xạ vào các hột kim cương và mặc cho ăn cắp. Chàng thản nhiên sang Âu Châu tìm tới những nơi tiêu thụ và cứ hột kim cương nào có tia phóng xạ là chàng phanh ra manh mối. Trong vòng nửa năm, Văn Bình phá tan tổ chức ăn cắp ghê gớm ở mỏ Sierra Leone. --------- Văn Bình gật gù : - Kể ra thì không, nhưng muốn coi là có cũng đúng. Với lại thưa bà, bà đã sống trong nghề lâu năm chắc dư biết số phận của một gián điệp cao cấp khi sa vào lưới kẻ thù. Bà Ngọc nuốt nước bọt : - Vâng, tôi biết. Văn Bình nói : - Lệ thường, bà chỉ có ba con đường. Thứ nhất, tự tử trong khi bất thần hoặc tự tử với sự đồng ý của đối phương. Thứ hai, bị mang ra tòa để lãnh án tử hình, chung thân, hoặc bị đem đi giết kín ở một nơi vắng vẻ nào đó, rồi bố trí thành tai nạn. Thứ ba là điều đình, vì thưa bà, mỗi gián điệp là một tài liệu quý. Điều đình có thể dẫn tới phóng thích rồi tùy theo trường hợp sẽ làm gián điệp đôi hoặc bỏ nghề… Phải không, thưa bà ? Thể_loại:Z28